


White Shirts and Burgundy Corsets

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: Kane and Feels (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Lucifer had always been used to being the taller man, the broader man, and the softer man when it came to being in a relationship. He didn’t have much of a preference for men other than they could keep up with him and rough house at times as well. Some could, some couldn’t. Getting with Brutus was god damn perfection, he was taller and bigger than Kane and was happy to hold him down and take him hard. Kane was also giddy and excited when he could do the same with Brutus, but that happened less often than the other way around, and both of them were very happy either way. And Brutus liked to make himself seem smaller than he was, to take up less space, more due to his upbringing than his actual size. He knew he was big, fat, large. He was very much okay with that.
Relationships: Brutus Feels/Lucifer Kane





	White Shirts and Burgundy Corsets

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic, it's been a bit, especially with something for KaF! Once again it's smut because I've been feeling it, and it's something to do as a little warm up as I work on a longer KaF fic that's in the works currently. 
> 
> Kane design isn't my normal 'small, skinny, and blonde' one, this version is more based on the ~official~ art of him; tall, softish looking, etc. 
> 
> Also touching onto a hc of Kane taking time getting into romantic relationships over just sexual ones. He enjoys the latter more than the former, but likes the former when it comes to certain people, if they connect.

Lucifer had always been used to being the taller man, the broader man, and the softer man when it came to being in a relationship. He didn’t have much of a preference for men other than they could keep up with him and rough house at times as well. Some could, some couldn’t. Getting with Brutus was god damn perfection, he was taller and bigger than Kane and was happy to hold him down and take him hard. Kane was also giddy and excited when he could do the same with Brutus, but that happened less often than the other way around, and both of them were very happy either way. And Brutus liked to make himself seem smaller than he was, to take up less space, more due to his upbringing than his actual size. He knew he was big, fat, large. He was very much okay with that. 

“You know, I never really saw you as the type who liked this sort of thing.” Brutus casually points out as he runs his fingers over a burgundy corset with gold accents he found laying out on Kane’s bed. It wasn’t an actual one, made more for fashion than function, but it was still very pretty. Lucifer comes out of the bathroom as he’s buttoning up the loose white shirt he finally dug out of the back of his closet after nearly 15 years of being in there. He filled it out more now than he did when he got it from his mother when he was 21, but it likes the way it fits him now, especially with the faux corset over top of it. 

“I don’t wear this sort of thing as much as I did when I was younger, but sometimes I’ll put the stuff on just to see if it still fits.” He shrugs and grabs the corset and starts to put it on and turns his back to Brutus then pauses for a moment. “If it doesn’t and I still like it, I’ll look into buying a new one.” His fingers start to hook the corset closed then he stops, grinning back to Brutus. “You wanna help me with this?” 

  
Brutus stands and walks around to the front of Lucifer, enjoying the moment when he finally towers over the other man, watching the redness appear at the tips of his ears. Lucifer drops his hands down to his sides once Brutus can hold onto the corset and start hooking the clasps together, going slow and carefully as he does. The thing looks old but very well cared for, just like all of Kane’s clothes. Once at the top, Brutus drags his fingers over the base of Lucifer’s throat and grins at him, leaning down and kissing him firmly once. 

“So, we have plans for the day?” Brutus asks as he pulls back and stands up to his full height once again. Kane shrugs. 

“I didn’t have much planned really.” He grins. “Mostly wanted to see what you thought.” Lucifer does a little turn, hands on his hips as he preens for Brutus just a bit. Brutus chuckles and grabs Kane at the hips once he’s facing him again and pulls the man against his chest, Kane’s grin shifts into a smile that makes his eyes crinkle at the corners. 

“Oh is that all?” Brutus asks, pretending as if he doesn’t know exactly what Lucifer wants at this moment. “Just wanted to know my thoughts? Well I think you look quite dashing. Absolutely lovely.” He breaks each sentence with a kiss somewhere on Lucifer’s face. 

“Among other things…” Kane grumbles after a particularly wet kiss. 

“Oh, and what would those things be?” Brutus asks, squeezing the fat on Kane’s hips just a bit. He watches as Kane gives him a flat look and crosses his arms.

“I wanted you to fuck me with nothing but this on me.” He states outright, and Brutus can’t help but to laugh, knocking his forehead gently against Lucifer’s, watching as the shorter man breaks and laughs, leaning forward to give him a little peck on the mouth. 

“Well who am I to say no to that?” Brutus chuckles and moves his hands so that he can grab Kane’s face in his hands and kisses him firmly, backing him across the bedroom floor. Once the back of Lucifer’s knees hits the edge of the bed, Brutus pulls back and pushes the man onto the bed, watching as he grins manically and drags himself closer to the headboard, watching Brutus intensely. So Brutus gives Lucifer what he wants. He starts stripping, slowly unbuttoning the deep green shirt he’s wearing, the top two buttons already undone. Brutus keeps his composure as he glances up and sees Kane clench his jaw as he watches more and more of his partners skin is revealed, lovely deep brown covered in dark brown hair that’s streaked with gray just like the hair on his head. 

“Take off your trousers.” Brutus says, voice firm and commanding as he flicks his eyes up to Kane on the bed after he gets his shirt undone and hanging loosely on his body. He sees Lucifer swallow as he looks openly at Brutus and his large form, then he nods a moment later like he had to process the words longer than he normally would. First, he unbuckles his belt and then undoes the button on his trousers, pulling the zipper down, fumbling ever so slightly. He pushes them and the underwear he was wearing all at once, down over thick hairy thighs and shoves them off the side of the bed. Brutus does the same thing as Lucifer does it, almost mirroring his movements, letting them instead drop to the floor at his feet. He chuckles a bit when he hears a little whine come from the back of Lucifer’s throat as he looks at Brutus’ naked form. And Brutus was big all over, and Kane loved that moment when he first found that out. 

“Be a good boy for me and spread your legs.” Brutus says as he walks to Lucifer’s bedside table and opens it to grab a condom and the lube the other man keeps there. He watches with a pleased smile as Kane spreads his legs slowly, watching the larger man’s every movement, his face flushed and cock growing slowly harder as he just looks at Brutus’ form. Brutus gets on the bed, straddling Kane’s legs and kisses him, pressing him against the pillows on the bed. They do that for a moment before Brutus pulls back just for a moment, enough time to pull Lucifer down so that he’s flat on the bed. Kane gives him a look. 

“You would have been pissy later if you kept sitting up like that, your tailbone would have been killing you by the end.” 

“Ah… fair enough yes.” Kane nods and settles on the bed, legs still spread as he watched Brutus above him. 

“Now. Come here old man.” Brutus grabs the top of Kane’s corset and gently pulls him up to him, kissing him slow and deep, pressing down on top of the older man, feeling a bit of pride in his chest when Lucifer makes a soft moan against his mouth. 

“I am not that much older than you.” Kane scolds when the two of them part, one of his hands reaching up and cupping Brutus’ face, running his thumb over Brutus’ bottom lip. 

“Not that most people can tell, with all of this.” Brutus pushes his fingers into Kane’s thick brown hair, looking at the gray streaking all through it. “And these.” He drags his hands down, dragging gently over the wrinkles that line Lucifer’s face. 

“Well I’m quite fond of all of this.” Lucifer says, voice a bit uppity. Brutus kisses his cheek. 

“It’s a good look for you, very sexy.” 

“Damn right.” Lucifer nods, wrapping his arms around Brutus’ neck and pulling him in for another kiss, slipping his hands down under the back of the man’s shirt, fingers pressing into the fat of Brutus’ back. He moans long and low when Brutus grinds their cocks together, breath hitching in the back of his throat. 

Brutus pulls back and starts kissing down Lucifer’s throat, then unbuttons the top few buttons of the man’s white shirt so he can press more kisses down his sternum. He bypasses his clothed torso, taking a second to squeeze the fat at Lucifer’s hips and drag his hands under the other man, giving his shapely ass a nice squeeze. Brutus pushes the bottom of his shirt up just a bit and grabs Lucifer’s cock in one hand and wraps his mouth around the tip, enjoying the immediate reaction of Kane moaning loudly and pushing both of his hands into Brutus’ long hair, gripping tightly. 

Brutus looks up at Kane as he takes all of Lucifer’s cock into his mouth, sinking down to the base, trimmed hair there tickling his lips just a bit. Kane has his head pressed back against the pillows, lips bitten red and swollen, mouth open as he gasps and moans with his eyes screwed closed. He pulls back and runs the flat of his tongue over the head of Lucifer’s cock, enjoying the harsh tug of his hair Lucifer gives him. 

“Lovely boy, all spread out and panting for me.” Brutus rests his cheek on Kane’s thigh, looking up at the man as he slowly jerks him off. Lucifer makes a high sound in the back of his throat at the comment and looks up at Brutus, his eyes glazed over and looking nearly black, he looks dazed and out of it as he watches Brutus. 

“More. Gods, more.” Lucifer orders as best as he can, voice low. 

“What more do you want?” Brutus asks, grinning. He moves his head enough to press his mouth against the side of Lucifer’s cock, pressing little kisses up the length. “Greedy boy.” Kane whines, pressing his fist against his mouth and biting down hard, his other hand gripping Brutus’ hair harder and pulling a bit at it. 

“I hate you so much Brutus Feels.” Kane grumbles around his fist, glaring down at Brutus. 

“I don’t think we’d be here right now if that were true.” 

“Now  _ that’s  _ not true.” Lucifer chuckles, grin appearing on his face. Brutus rolls his eyes and gives Kane’s thigh a little slap, kissing the base of his cock. 

Brutus sits back up after giving Lucifer’s soft stomach a little kiss and grabs the lube next to Kane’s hip and opens it, pouring some on to his fingers. He grabs Kane’s legs and sets them up on his own hips and presses two lubed up fingers slowly into Lucifer, watching the other man’s face as he does so. Two of Brutus’ fingers are massive to Kane already, and they know from experience that he’ll need more than that to take all of Brutus. And Brutus always takes care of his partners in bed, always. He rubs Lucifer’s thigh gently as he works his fingers in deeper and scissors them slowly. He adds a third after a moment, watching with satisfaction as Kane shutters. 

Lucifer Kane wasn’t one to be romanced really, Brutus knew that for a fact. He liked being wined and dined, but with the idea of a more one off thing in mind at the end of it over romance, but it all depended. Kane liked romance with certain people, things took time, he liked people who knew about his life and his history and who could be a part of the magic world as well. He liked sleeping with men who could get him something at the end of the day. He wasn’t the most romantic in general, but after he and Brutus had oficially got into a romantic relationship that wasn’t just sex, he saw how Kane showed his love. He didn’t touch much, unless he really wanted to, he loved giving gifts, more so than anything else, or just sitting with Brutus as they did something or another through the day.

Brutus did love the man, it was a gradual thing really, it took its time. They still butted heads on occasion, as they’ve always been known to do, but they’ve learned to communicate through it all in the end, better than before. At least by a little bit. 

He pulls his fingers out after taking his time, pushing Lucifer to the brink with one hand around the man’s cock, then stopping when he saw his breathing get faster and his moans get louder. So, he pulls both of his hands away and opens and rolls on the condom, lubing up his cock, and presses the head against Kane’s entrance. Brutus hovers over the older man and kisses him slowly and pushes in gradually, pulling back to watch Lucifer’s face as the other man takes him all in. 

“You good?” Brutus asks, mouth pressed against Lucifer’s ear, breath hot. Kane nods, moaning at each inch of Brutus going into him. No matter how many times they’ve done this, this first bit is still a little rough, but god if Kane doesn’t absolutely love every second of it, the feeling of Brutus all around him and in him as well, pressing in deep, as deep as he could. 

“Please.” Kane whispers, voice strained. He lifts his legs around Brutus’ hips, trying his best to dig his heels into the small of the other man’s back, making him press deeper and finally bottom out into Lucifer. “Gods yes.” He tugs at Brutus’ hair and pulls him in for a kiss, moaning when Brutus slips his tongue into Kane’s mouth. Brutus drags one hand down Kane’s neck and chest, over his corset and brushes against his cock, which makes Lucifer buck up and cry out, already on the bring of coming at the moment. 

“Be good for me.” Brutus tells him as he sits up a bit, getting both of his hands on Lucifer’s hips, pulling out just a bit before thrusting in hard, Kane slipping up the bed just a fraction. 

“I’ll be good.” Lucifer nods, looking down his body at where his cock is pressed against Brutus’ stomach. The sight itself makes him moan, and keep moaning between each thrust as the larger man's stomach grinds against his cock. 

“You always are.” Brutus keeps snapping his hips into Kane, watching the man intently, grinning wide when they lock eyes. Lucifer gasps and reaches down to grab his own cock, his knuckles brushing the bottom of Brutus’ stomach. The two of them keep their eyes locked, Brutus’ stare getting more intense as he fucks Kane just like he knows the other man likes, rough and fast, nice and deep. When Kane finally cums, that’s when he finally breaks eye contact as Kane’s eyes screw shug and he throws his head back against the pillows under him. He splatters against his stomach, just a bit getting onto the white fabric of his shirt, he’ll be happy of that later. 

Lucifer finally looks up at Brutus, his chest still heaving, but his body becoming more relaxed after a good orgasm, and his heart stutters when he sees Brutus grin and grip his hips tighter. His thrusts speed up and Kane has to just hold on for the ride, moaning and whining at the overstimulation at each brush of Brutus’ stomach against his softening cock. Brutus comes a moment later, pressed deep into Kane, hands digging hard enough into Kane’s hips that there will probably be bruises later on. He stays like that for a moment, hunched over Lucifer as he pants softly, sweat beading at his temples a bit. 

Kane whines a bit and shifts his hips and Brutus pulls out of him, pulling off the condom and tying it off, throwing it into the trash beside Lucifer’s bed. He kisses Kane nice and slow, the older man wrapping his arms around Brutus’ and holding him against his body, kissing back and running his fingers through the man’s long hair. 

“I’ll be right back.” Brutus says after they kiss for a little bit. He gets up and goes to the bathroom and cleans himself up and comes out to Lucifer standing in front of his dresser, taking off the corset and putting it up, and taking off the white shirt and putting it in the laundry basket for later. 

Brutus looks at Kane standing there, naked and unashamed, obviously after all they’ve just done. But the man looks comfortable as he runs his fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his face, then dragging his hands down his chest and through the hair there and over the paunch of his stomach. He looks lost in thought of something or another. 

“Ready for bed?” Brutus says softly, breaking the man out of his little trance. Kane looks up at him and smiles a little bit and nods, turning to the bed that only just managed to hold both men. Brutus loves moments like this because it’s the few moments between the two of them where Lucifer will happily curl up against Brutus’ wrapped up against the man’s larger form and fall into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always you can find me on tumblr @ lucifer-kane and I'm always down for inbox drabbles/requests, I love getting them all the time. And you can also find me on twitter @HalfDryad!


End file.
